A Fires Path
by TheRedLucario
Summary: The journals of a red lucario who has learned to control fire. Read his trials of life and discover that pokemon isn't as happy as the show.
1. A Spark Of A Fire

Well this is my first story. I already have low self esteem, so if you don't like this, please don't review. I think I suck at this, so praise is always welcome with open arms. Also, I suck at intros, so out of all the chapters in this story, this is the worst. In that case, bear with me until the next chapter to make your final opinion. Well, I have nothing else to say, so I'll just get on with the story. But first: All copyrights (©) go to their respective owners.

Legend:

[ ] = The person whose reading the journal in the story's comments.

( ) = The person who's writing the journal in the story's comments.

{ } = The authors comments.

~=The beginning/ end of a journal

So, without further ado, here's the story:

Strange things have been happening in my life. I don't think I'm going insane, but letters have started appearing on my doorstep. It started about a week ago. It was heavily raining outside. While I should have been studying, I was of course playing counterstrike. I was deep into the game when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I answered it, but found no one. Instead, I noticed some rolled up paper on the doorstep. I picked it up and went inside. I knew I should've kept studying, but this letter was too tempting! When I opened it, it was much longer than a regular piece of paper. The paper also looked scorched around the edges, but I ignored that and started reading. Outside, a dark figure watched me through the window to make sure I started to read, and vanished into a faint red light.

~Hello. My name is Dmin. You're probably wondering what this is. Well it's a long story. But I guess I should tell you where this is from first, since it's the most surprising. You may know of the world of pokemon. You probably think it is a fake world, but it is all too real. You don't see them because they're from an alternate universe parallel to yours. I get to your universe by means of teleportation. Although, it doesn't mean I can do this at any time. For reasons unknown to me, I can only teleport once every three days, and usually I have to use it in battle. By now you must be thinking: Why are _you _reading this {not you, the reader in the story}? Well, when I first teleported to this world, I ended up at your house. So, naturally I thought all people who teleported to this world ended up here. So I thought I should tell you this in case anything strange happens. I guess I should tell you who I am. I am a lucario. But not a regular one. All of what's supposed to be blue fur is now red, with a team magma permanently printed on my left knee. The only clothing I have is a team magma jacket. {I have an actual picture. It's not mine but it's still good. Send me a private message telling me if you want the site URL.} But all the team magma gear doesn't mean I currently work for them. In fact, I never wanted to join them in them in the first place. I didn't because I have a family.

Back when I was just a normal lucario with blue fur, I had a beautiful lucario wife named Saria, with a son still in his Riolu stage called Vair. (He's only a year old, but pokemon age quickly so he could talk quite well). I had my perfect family, with a perfect home near a hot spring (Our home was obviously a cave, which we had actually furnished pretty nicely). But then the worst day of my life happened.

It was my birthday, and my family and I were getting some watmel berries for me. Watmel were my favorite.

"Dad, look." Vair said.

"What?" I answered.

"Look at this HUGE one!" Vair said holding the largest watmel berries I've ever seen!

"Good job." I said as I patted his head. A look of pride grew on Vair's face.

"Hey honey. Check Vair's watmel berry." I said to Saria. She looked around and saw the huge berry. "Wow! Where'd you find that?"

"Over there." Vair said as he pointed to where he got it.

We went in that direction but didn't find any berried as big as the one he found. After a few more minutes, we decided to go. We packed up and headed for our home.

Then I felt a dart stick into me. Luckily, I had built up a natural immunity to tranquilizing darts. But knowing it meant a fight was imminent, I tapped on Saria's shoulder.

"Wha-" She saw me holding up the dart. Her eyes widened, but she knew what to do. I hugged her and kissed her, and told her to watch Vair no matter what happened. A saw a slight tear roll down her cheek, but I wiped it away for her.

"Go" I told her softly, and she took Vair and ran off.

I turned to face the area the dart came from. I closed my eyes and used my aura view to see who I was facing. It looked like it was four people. It seemed easy, but took my fighter stance anyway. I saw three more darts coming, and dodged them effortlessly.

This seemed easy enough, but then I saw Vair run up to me.

"Get out of here!" I yelled as loud as I could as I felt a dart hit me. But Vair just came up and latched on to my leg. I saw tears streaming down his face, and felt another dart hit me.

The three darts were now starting to give their effects, which I started to feel a bit dizzy. But then I stopped to feel the darts hit me. "Strange" I thought to myself, and used my aura view to see what was up.

I then realized that they had changed their target, and were now aiming for Vair!

I saw the darts coming for Vair, and blocked them with my arm.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" I yelled at my son, which I once hoped I'd never have to do. Three more darts hit me, and my vision started to blur. I knew I couldn't stand many more darts, and did the one thing that killed me.

I picked up Vair and threw him in the bushes. I knew he got hurt, but it was a fair trade for his life. I felt another three darts hit me, and had to fall on my knees.

My vision had completely blurred, and I started to grow numb. Since my eyes were of no use to me now, I used my aura view again, but even that was slightly hazy. I felt another dart hit me, and fell flat on my face. I then felt a net fall on me, but couldn't do a thing about it. I was already using all my energy just to stay conscious.

The net tightened around me as I started to get dragged along.

"DAD"I heard Vair shout for me.

"GO. JUST !" I yelled to my son, hoping he would do as I say.

I used my aura view to just see him leave, and feeling relieved, blacked out.

I woke up in a daze, not being able to remember what had transpired earlier. I looked around and saw that I was in a cell. The cell was quire large for a cell, with the usual bare cement floors and just one bed. Sadly I wasn't on the bed when I was unconscious, so I felt rather stiff from being on the floor. I looked outside the cell bars, only to see a wall a couple yards away with a door to the left. Currently no one else was here, so I tried to see if I could break through the cell bars. No dice.

I then smelled a berry, and looked around to see a bowl enigma berries in the corner. I heard my stomach whine, and since I had never had an enigma berry before, I thought I might try it.

I picked one up and bit into it. As soon as I did, my mouth became on fire! I spit it out as soon as I could, and tried to get the spiciness out of my mouth. A couple tears went down my face, but I wiped them away.

I hated the berries, but my stomach growled to me, so I had to eat another. This time I managed to swallow it. The berries were very dry so I looked around for some source of water. I found a sink and stuck my head under the faucet. I turned the knob, but nothing came out of it.

"You're not going to get anything from that right now. You'll have to earn your water." I heard a voice say. I looked towards the door outside the cell and saw a woman looking at me. She was wearing a team magma jacket with her hood on. Her hair was, appropriately, red.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm the cell keeper of course."

"Cell keeper? Why do I need a cell keeper? Where am I?"

"You're in Team Magma's base in Lilycove city. We've brought you from where you once lived to keep you here, to study."

"Why me? Of all the pokemon in the world, why do you choose me to study? And to study what?"

"We have reason to believe that lucario are able to learn the ability to control other elements, such as fire."

"Well, then why choose exactly me. I did nothing to aggravate you or anyone in your group."

"We had to pick the strongest lucario we could find. We had followed many lucarios to find the strongest, but each time ending up in disappointment. Then we found you. You exceeded most expectations in our list for qualifications. Although you didn't meet all the requirements, we of course had a deadline to meet. When we tried to tranquilize you, you seemed unfazed. That only impressed us. But sadly, you seemed to have a heart for your family."

I just realized I had forgotten completely about my family. I hope they're ok.

"Even though you had a heart," The woman continued,"We knew we could break you. Now, since you're all caught up, come with me." She opened the cell door, and I made a brake for it and headed for the door. When I was almost out the door, I felt a HUGE surge of electricity run through me.

"You can't escape." I heard the woman say as I was on the floor trying to find what was causing this shock. I found that a small bracelet on my ankle. I must've not noticed it because of the effect of the tranquilizer was still lingering in my body and making some parts numb.

"I put that on so you wouldn't leave." The woman continued. "It was obvious that you'd try to escape, so we put a collar, you could call it, on you. I'm surprised you didn't notice that until now." By now I had crawled back to her. The shock had stopped now.

She chained me and led me outside the cell room to a long hallway. Both walls were bare except for the occasional team magma insignia.

When we got to the end of the hallway we entered an elevator that I hoped would lead to the outdoors. I couldn't wait to get some fresh air back in my lungs. But when we got to the top and the elevator doors opened, I was saddened to see a wide room with many machines. Each one had about 3 scientist in white lab coats [How cliché] looking at some screens on the machines and righting something down every couple of minutes.

The woman led me to some stairs and we walked up a couple flights. At the top I saw a red door with the magma insignia on it.

"I assume this is your boss?" I asked.

"Yes, and you'd best be on your best behavior if you want water tonight." She replied.

She opened the door and found it to be a surprisingly small room with just a metal desk. The desk had loads of paper on it, each with a little team magma insignia at the bottom. At the desk was a man, probably in his thirties, staring down at a paper trying to read it. He had read hair, wearing a black lab coat with some red on it, and, as if you're not tired of it already, a team magma insignia on the chest of his coat.

"Sir" The woman said.

"WHAT!" He yelled, then noticed me. "Oh, Myra. You brought the test subject."

"Yes. What should I do with him?"

"Bring him to Rose. She shall get him fitted for his position with us." He ordered. He handed her a slip of paper.

"Yes Maxie." Myra replied. Maxie seemed irritated by being called this, but ignored this and went back to his work.

"C'mon, beast!" Myra ordered me. I tried to punch her, but she pulled my chains and messed me up.

We went all the way back to the elevator and went down a couple of levels. When the door opened again I saw a medium sized room with showers mostly everywhere. The only place there wasn't showers was a table with many cleaning products and some brushes. There was a woman at the table organizing everything.

I could tell already that I was gonna hate this.

"Rose, we need you to fit this lucario for the job." Myra said. Rose turned around and looked at us. She had soft pink hair with the usual team magma get-up on. Strangely, she had a welcoming smile on her face as opposed to everyone else having a slight frown.

"Sure thing," Rose replied, "Anything special for this cutie?" She said as she looked at me. I liked her.

"Yes, actually." Myra handed Rose the paper she had been given earlier.

"Oooo, this one looks fun", Rose said as she read the paper.

"Tell me when you're done." "Will do."

Myra left and locked the door behind her. Rose went to the table and grabbed some dye. "So what's you name?" Rose asked.

"Dmin." I answered.

"That's a strange name. Then again, I don't meet many pokemon who can talk." She giggled at that. "Well, Dmin, could you come over here?"

"Why?"

"Well, as it has been said before, we need to get you fitted for team magma. Since you're blue, and team magma is red, we need to dye you fur red."

I grasped my fur. "Why does it _have_ to be red?"

"To show that you're with us. Now, I like your fur blue too, but this is my job. Now please come here."

I walked over to her and she took my chains off. She also took my shock bracelet off, which I was relieved because going in the water with that would be bad. She then put waterproof material around every part of my body that wasn't blue. Because of that, we had to cover my eyes because the fur around my eyes was black.

She then started to put dye on the blue parts of me, which felt VERY awkward. But I trusted her, partly because she was the kindest person to me here so far.

After she was done, I had to stand for what seemed like an hour for the dye to set in. The whole time I used my aura view to see everything about this base. Surprisingly, I was fifty stories below the surface.

After the dye set in, Rose told me to wash it all of. She knew I had aura view, so she let me do it. When I washed off, I took of the covers and saw my new body. All the blue was now blood red. I felt like a completely different person.

Then Rose motioned me to sit down, and I did with no questions asked. She then took a small sprayer and filled it with black dye. She went to my left knee and carefully sprayed a team magma insignia on it. I was getting tired of the overuse of that symbol, but there was nothing I could do.

After I waited another hour for this dye to set in, I washed the suds off. Rose then went in a closet and pulled out a team magma jacket and some red wraps. I put on the jacket and wrapped the wraps around my leg.

"All done." Rose said as she went to the table and grabbed a walkie-talkie. "He's all done Myra. You can come and pick him up."

"Affirmative, Rose. Be there in ten minutes." Replied the walkie-talkie.

While I was waiting, I was looking at my new body. Even though I didn't want to change, I felt so clean and new.

"Hey, Dmin. I slipped something in your jacket pocket. Check it when you get to your cell." Rose told me right before Myra came in. She smiled and waved as I left, and I made a small wave back. Luckily Myra didn't notice.

Myra re-chained me and put the shock bracelet back on. She then led me back to my cell. I was happy to have some food; even tough it hurt to eat it.

"Rest for now. You'll begin your training in a couple of hours." Myra told me as she left.

When she was gone I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a pouch, and found that it was water! I almost drank it all, but knew I should save it. I ate some enigma berries, and then drank some water to douse the fire.

When I was all done I hid the water under the berries and went to sleep. The sleep felt great, but sadly I was rudely awakened by Myra shouting at me.

"GET UP! It's time to start!"

"Wha-. " I wiped my eyes and tried to wake up. Before I could, I was already chained and had my shocker on.

She led me back to the elevator and we went almost to the top and went in a large room with many, many, MANY, spouts of fire. Myra led me to a team magma member waiting for us. He had black hair with a normal magma costume.

"This the fresh subject?" He asked.

"Yep. Just got colored and everything." Myra replied. "Give him the training we prepared for him. No handicap."

"Got it. Take his chains and go."

Myra did, and, of course, locked the door behind her.

"Now let's get started." The man said.

He threw out a pokeball, and out came a charizard. As soon as it did, the man told him to launch a flamethrower at me, which I dodged. This continued for an hour, then he told me to not dodge it. I had to do it, otherwise I'd get shocked. I did, and it hurt like hell! This happened for the rest of the day. Afterward, I went to my cell and just tried to heal.

This sort of thing happened for a long time. Every day I'd get burned, being told to try to control it. I never could, until one day I did it. Even though they'd been trying for so long, when I did it, I got no praise. Only Rose congratulated me when I took my weekly shower. Rose and I had grown to become good friends, telling each other our lives before these. We hugged each time we saw each other, and told the other what had happened the past week. She was my only friend here, and I'm glad it's her. She even game me the materials to write these journals, which I thanked her for.

Each and every, I would stretch my fire manipulation ability to its limit. And every day I would get better. This happened for five years. I had become their most elite pokemon, doing any mission with ease. Some days I'd get to get outside the base and do a mission for them. I couldn't run because they had the shocker and a tracker on me. If I strayed from the objective, I'd get a painful shock. So I rarely did that. While I lived there, enigma berries were all that they gave me. Although sometimes Rose would sneak me a watmel berry, which she knew was my favorite.

All was fine. Well, as fine as it could get in imprisonment. Until one day, I went to get my shower. But when I got there, Rose wasn't there. I asked Myra (who actually doesn't hate me as much as she used to) what had happened to Rose, and she said I should ask Maxie. Now since I had become so trusted, I could move about freely in the base, but could not take off the shocker or tracker. (I have tried to burn them off, but apparently they're fireproof.)

This is what happened when I went to see Maxie:

I walked in the room to see him reading a book. He looked up to see who came in and saw me.

"Ah, Dmin. How's it going?" He asked. He and I had a good connection, but not a friendship.

"Fine. Um, may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"I noticed Rose is missing. What happened to her?"

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Yes. She okay?"

"Well, yes, but…" Maxie looked unhappy to say this.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but we fired Rose."

"WHAT?!?" My heart was broken.

"She got too attached to you. We can't have that. She might have become protective."

I just stood there, amazed by what I had just heard. My only friend in this hellhole, now gone. And for what, just because her and I became friends. I just needed someone to be with. With no one, _I'll_ be no one. I had lost my family, my life, and now my friend. I felt like I was going to explode, which I did. My fist clenched, and I could feel fire developing in my hand. But this felt different. The fire felt much more intense. When it appeared, it didn't stop there. It kept crawling up my arm, engulfing it in flames. Soon my whole body had gotten on fire. But I didn't feel like I was _on_ fire, I felt like I was fire. But I didn't take much time to figure what happened. I just used this to release my anger. I lunged towards Maxie, who was still stunned by my transformation, and grabbed his neck. He grabbed the shocker remote and pressed the button.

I felt the surge of electricity course through me, but I just reached down and ripped it right off! While I was doing this, Maxie had contacted the security. I just tightened my grip around his neck, and used my aura view to see how much time I had before the guards would come. It looked like a minute or two, so I knew I couldn't kill Maxie in time. So I just used my flaming body to give him a scar on his face. I heard him scream in pain, so I left after that.

I went out the door to see the guards coming up the stairs. There was no other detour, so I decided to blow through them. I charged towards them and burned through whoever was in my way. Blood followed me like a trail.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I headed for the elevator. I got in and pressed for the surface. While waiting, my fire went out and my knees felt weak. I ignored the feeling as I got ready to run. But suddenly the elevator stopped.

"They must have cut the power." I said to myself, and burned a hole through the elevator ceiling. I climbed through the hole and started to climb the cables. When I got to the top, I forcefully opened the doors and left for fresh air.

When I got outside I used aura view to see the shortest path to a city. I headed towards the closest one, but heard other guards following me. And this time they weren't shooting tranquilizers, but real bullets! One hit my shoulder, but I didn't stop. Many other bullets hit me, and blood was all over me. I jumped a bush, but when I landed my legs gave away!

When I slammed against the ground, I could see a pokecenter twenty yards ahead. I crawled towards it, but felt someone grab my leg. I looked behind to see a TM (team magma) grunt dragging me back. I was starting to lose reality from all the blood loss.

"Eevee, tackle!" I heard someone say. I felt the hand let go of my foot, and I kept crawling.

I heard the TM grunt run. But it wasn't over; I had to get to the pokecenter. I continued to crawl, but then felt someone pick me up. I couldn't see who it was, nor could I talk, so I couldn't thank them. They set me down in the pokecenter, and I could hear Nurse Joy rush up to me.

"He's badly damaged! Get him to the emergency room, NOW!" And that's he last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up, they told me whoever saved me couldn't stay. I thanked the center for all it had done and left. To this day I think of the eevee who saved me. For the next three years I became a drifter, just going about towns getting all the watmel berries I could. I still love them.

If you're wondering how I got to your dimension, well, that's a story for later. For now, let it be.~

I just stared at the pages, not believing what I had just read. At the bottom of the page there was his name, but his M was the team magma insignia. After I finished, I went back to my homework, wondering when the next journal will drop by. I couldn't wait, and hoped that all this wasn't in my head and I was going insane.

{Well, that was my best shot. Again, I suck at intros to stories, so stick with me to at least the second chapter. And please comment, I'd like suggestions.}


	2. First Meetings

{This is my second chapter of the "A Fires Path" series. I hope you like this one more than the last chapter, because, for the third time, I suck at intros. Also I screwed up a little on the last one because I didn't know the diamond symbol wouldn't show up. That's what I used to mark the beginning and end of journals. Sorry for any confusion. This journal will be better. Also, all © go to their respective owners.}

Legend:

[ ] = The person whose reading the journal in the story's comments.

( ) = The person who's writing the journal in the story's comments.

{ } = The authors comments.

~=The beginning/ end of a journal

It's here again. Another journal from Dmin. At least, I think it is. I still think I'm insane and this is all in my head. But regardless, I still fell like I should type these. This time, as soon as I heard the knock, I rushed to the door. I tried to see if he was there, but he was already gone. Saddened, I picked up the journal and headed inside. I opened it up and saw it was the same as last time. Long, scorched, and a signature at the bottom. So enough stalling, on with the story!

~Hello, it's me again. This journal seems different. I have a friend now. And she's (yes, it's a she) weird. She seems to care about me even though how hard I tried to shake her off. Here's the full story.

As you know, I had become a drifter. No real goal, yet acting like I had one. One day, I was just lounging around on a tree branch, going into my food coma from eating too many berries. One hand held my belly and the other one was behind my head. I felt sleep embrace me as I drifted out of reality.

I dreamt I was back with my family, lying in our hot spring. Vair was playing in the water, doing flips and such. Saria and I were just cuddling at the other end of the pool. My eyes were closed as I got lost in her arms. When I opened them, I couldn't see them! I got out of the spring and searched everywhere!

"SARIA!" I yelled for her.

"VAIR!" "ANYONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then I woke up. I had a slight pant. It was still bright, so I just relaxed back on the branch. My heart rate was still a bit fast, so I couldn't get back to sleep. I just tried to relax, but that dream still haunted my mind. When I finally did relax, I heard a woman's scream. I immediately jumped on my feet and used my aura view to see where this came from.

I saw a woman with her two pokemon knocked out and was cornered by a gang of zangooses. I ran towards the scene using extremespeed and saw them closing in. One of them, probably the leader, raised its claw getting ready to attack. It came down but stopped midway. I stopped it and held his arm, waiting for it to realize what happened.

When I saw its eyes really noticed me, I bent its arm back and broke it! It yelped and jumped back a couple feet.

"KILL HIM!" The leader said to the rest. They immediately lunged at me all at once. I stepped to the side a bit and grabbed one arm. I flung it towards another as hard as I could, knocking them both out. Another one came up behind me and grabbed me, then signaled for the last one to start hitting me in the gut. I grabbed his arms and conjured a fire. He immediately let go and I turned around and fire punched him in the face.

The woman was in front of me, so I bowed to her and brought my leg up behind me and kicked the last one in the face. (Yes it's show-offy but still, it was pretty cool). I turned around and faced the leader, whose face was in shock.

"You gonna run or do I have to kill you?" I asked him. He realized my deal and ran off.

"You okay?" I asked the woman. Now that I had a better look of her, I saw that she was wearing a black T-shirt with a red sleeveless jacket. She had some white shorts on and red laced black shoes. She also had some red fingerless gloves and a white beanie with a red pokeball pattern on it. Her hair was brown, and she had two pokemon: an eevee and an umbreon. {I'm having a contest to see who can create a better costume. Only rule is that she has to have a hat. And preferably shorts, but that's not mandatory. Bonus points for a picture.}

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Dmin. And your name would be…?"

"Eve. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." I tossed her a couple of oran berries. "Looks like your pokemon could use these." She and I looked to her pokemon, still unconscious.

"Well, I gotta go. Good luck with whatever." I said as I left.

"Wait!"

"What?" I knew what the question was gonna be, but hoped I was wrong.

"Could I travel with you?" I was right.

"No. I don't want to travel with anyone." I said, not caring if I lost my charm.

"Oh, ok then." Eve said with a look of disappointment.

I left her and searched for a camp spot. I found a small clearing surrounded by trees. I grabbed some kindle and sparked a fire. It made a 'fwoosh' as it caught fire, making me have to close my eyes from the flash. When I opened them, a seviper jumped towards me and bit into my shoulder.

I tried to rip it off, but it had wrapped itself around me. It was starting to choke me, and I couldn't get enough air to conjure fire {simple science}. I felt like my ribs were about to crack as I started to black out [he seems to black out a lot. Guess he has bad luck. A lot of bad luck.].

"Eevee, tackle!" I heard a familiar voice say. Suddenly, all the memories of my imprisonment came rushing back.

I felt something hit the seviper and it instantly let go. I looked over and saw Eve with her eevee, but I couldn't say anything because I was still catching my breath. The seviper looked at its attacker, and jumped towards it.

"Umbreon, dodge then use crunch!" Umbreon did as told. After that, the seviper ran off in defeat.

"Thanks. I guess now we're even." I said to her as she called back her pokemon. I had caught my breath, but was still not able to move for some reason.

"No, we're not. You're poisoned, and will probably die soon." I had completely forgotten that sevipers were a poison type. "Here's a pecha berry." She held one up to my mouth.

I was about to bight into it when she pulled it away. "I'll only give this to you if you travel with me." I couldn't believe she would do that, and why she wanted to travel with _me_ so much, but it was either that or death. "Fine. Now please let me live." I said with the most hateful voice I had, but not shouting.

"Yay!" She squealed as she gave me the berry. As I ate it I felt the poison subside, and I stood up. I stretched out a bit then sat back down. Eve sat next to me and pulled out some bread and started eating. I grabbed some watmel berries from my item bag (which I stole from team magma) and started eating.

"So since we're partners now, I guess we should know each other more. So, where do you come from?" I asked. Not good at the whole "friendship" thing.

"I was born in Verdanturf town, but left when I was 14. I became a pokemon trainer, and have been doing gym battles for 4 years. {For those of you who suck at math that means she's 18… COINCIDENCE!} I currently have seven out of the eight badges right now."

"Where's the eighth badge?"

"Sootopolis city. But I can't afford an S.S. Tidal ticket."

"Well, can't help ya there." I said, even though I had plenty of yen {that's the currency in pokemon for those of you who didn't know.} in my bag. But that's for emergencies.

"Well, let's hear about you."

"I have a better idea." I passed my last journal (yes, I make copies of the journals). "Just read this. Much better than me talking."

"I wouldn't say that, but whatever." She said, then started the journal.

"I'm gonna go and train. Be back in an hour or two." I said as I left.

I just left and started practicing my sky uppercut. I had the basic but still had room for improvement. After about an hour it started to get dark, so I decided to head back. When I came back to the campsite, Eve came up to me and hugged me.

"Wha?" I said.

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through." She said with a couple tears going down her face. I don't understand women's emotions.

"Uh thanks, but I've gotten over that a while ago."

"How could you get over losing your family and being forced to work for team magma? I'm surprised you're alive!"{That was meant to be a summary.}

"Well, actually I wouldn't be if it weren't for that eevee."

She froze for a second, then continued [Ooo a hint.] "So why don't you return to your family?"

"Because my family is in Sinnoh. And I can't buy a ticket because apparently pokemon can't buy tickets."

"Well, if I can get my eighth gym badge and defeat the elite four I get a ferry ticket to Sinnoh. And if you help me beat-"

"No. I hate being ordered around and I hate pokeballs!"

"Fine. I guess you'll never see your family again."

I thought about all the times I had with my family: lying in the hot spring, watching Vair trying to conjure aura balls, and of course being with Saria. "Fine, but no pokeballs and no commands. I'll fight by myself." I said.

"Yay! I'll finally beat the Hoenn league." She said with glee.

"Now, can we sleep?" I asked.

"Sure. Need a sleeping bag? Because mine's built for two."

"Nah I'm good." I declined her offer. "Why would she get a two-man sleeping bag?" I thought to myself.

I snuffed out the fire I started earlier and found a good dirt patch to sleep on. I grabbed my bag and used it as a pillow. Eve lied down next to me and got in her sleeping bag. She then came up to me and cuddled with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? It's cold. And you're really warm." She said. "Suuuuure" I thought to myself. I tried to scoot away but she held on to me tight. I was too tired to make a big deal so I just went to sleep.

when I woke up, I looked over to see Eve still sleeping. I then noticed something twitch in her hat. "That's odd" I said to myself. I decided to see what was under her hat. When I lifted it up, two little brown eevee ears popped out! I just stood there, frozen from what I was looking at. Apparently me lifting up the hat irritated her ears and she woke up.

"Hi" She said to me. She then noticed me holding her hat, and quickly touched her head. She realized her hat was gone and freaked out. "Why'd you take my hat?! What'd you see?! These aren't real!? Why'd you look?!" She yelled, then punched me in the face. I was too stunned to notice.

She swiped back the hat and slammed it on her head. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say before she hit me again. So much for the whole "liking me thing". I fell over and gasped for air because that hit knocked the air out of me. {OMG! Eve, eevee. I just got that! Heh heh that was totally coincidence.}

She realized what she had done and came up to help me. "I'm so sorry. It's just that no ones ever known that until now. I didn't mean to overreact." I still couldn't talk because I was still gasping for air. I never realized she had so much strength.

"Its okay. I would've reacted the same way. I think." I said when I finally caught my breath.

She kissed me, then pulled away after realizing what she just did! "Er, that never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed" I said as I wiped it away. "Let's eat!" I said, trying to change the subject. That was the most awkward moment EVER!

"Sure…" She said, still trying to forget what had just happened.

I made a fire, then cooked some cornn berries (pop cornn). Eve made some ramen and had a couple of berries.

It was a pretty quiet breakfast. Afterwards, I broke the ice.

"Soooo, how we gonna earn money?"

"Well, you could either swallow fire as a street performing act, or we could fight some trainers for money. I suggest the fighting option, because we need to start acting as a team."

"Fine, I guess we'll do some trainer battles. But no commands!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the nearest route and camp there for trainers."

Luckily we were right next to route 110 (cycling road), so it wouldn't hard to find trainers. As soon as we got there, a trainer already challenged us. We wagered all our money, including mine, and started the battle. The battles rules were 1-1, no items.

He called out a leafeon, and Eve of course chose me. "Lucario, fire-"She stopped and saw me look back at her with hate. "Sorry, force of habit."

The other trainer found it odd she apologized, and that she told him to do a fire move. But he ignored it and told his leafeon to do a razor leaf. I easily dodged it and hit it with an aura ball. It was a direct hit. It seemed dazed for a second, so I used that chance to charge and hit it with a sky uppercut. I went flying, then slammed down and got knocked out. Apparently that practice yesterday helped.

Since we won, we collected our winning, which was about10, 000 yen. That was enough for both of us, but we had to get enough money for another trip to the elite four. We battled a couple more trainers, but not earning as much as we did the first time because other trainers saw how easily we beat the first and were afraid to lose too much money. Eve even {heh heh} used her eevee and umbreon a couple times to make them feel less neglected from me.

After an hour or two, we finally had enough for the trip. We went back to our camp and gathered our things, then headed for Slateport City. It wasn't that long to get there because route 110 connected right to it. When we got there, we saw a huge crowd of people to the left. They were crowding around the screen showing what was happening in a pokemon contest.

It was showing a lucario throwing an aura ball in the air then splitting it into millions of pieces, making the whole stadium glitter. I felt my face getting red because this was an embarrassment to the whole lucario race.

"Can we just go?" I asked Eve.

"Oooo wait, I wanna get some stuff at the market." She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the market. When we found the market, I saw six stalls, all filled with various stuff such as berries, plush dolls, and furniture. There were some food stalls, with sweet aroma's filling the area.

Eve went to the plush doll area (bleck), while I went to the berry area. I saw one stall putting berries into some kind of machine, then seeing them being mashed up. When it was completely juices, the stall owner put bits of ice into the juice.

"Excuse me, but what are those?" I asked the owner.

He looked at me, then noticed I was a pokemon. He seemed a bit surprised I could talk, but didn't care for he thought of me just as a customer. Greedy bastard. "Why, these are smoothies. Want one?"

"You have one made of watmel berries?" I will never stop loving them.

"Of course. Give me five minutes to make it." He said as he pulled out some watmel berries. I just waited at the stall and looked around. Nothing else seemed to catch my eye. When the owner finished, he held the drink up to me.

"That'll be 500 yen." He said. I reached into my bag and pulled out the money and gave it to him. I grabbed the drink and took my first sip. It was so good! It was sweeter than a regular berry, and was nice and cold. I went to find Eve, and found her at a book stand (forgot to mention that earlier). She just bought some books, which I didn't bother to identify at that moment, and was putting it in her bag.

"Can we go?" I asked, still sipping my drink.

"Wait, I got you something." Oh god, what could it be. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a lucario plush! When I saw it, I choked on my sip. I kept coughing, and she laughed. I almost fell on the floor, but I finally cleared my throat.

"Why'd you get that?" I finally asked.

"Cause I thought it was funny. And it totally was. Now let's go, the ships gonna leave soon."

"Fine." We headed for the harbor and saw a line to get in. We got in line and waited forever to get up to the ticket office.

"Two tickets please." Eve asked the ticket lady.

"Don't you mean one. I don't see anyone else with you." She replied. Eve then pointed to me "He's with me".

"Why don't you just put him in a pokeball and save some yen." The ticket lady said.

"He hates pokeballs."

"Whatever. It's not my money. That's 5000 yen per ticket so that comes to a total of 10,000 yen." Eve paid her and took the tickets. We immediately boarded the ship and found our rooms. First thing I noticed was that there was one bed. Crap. This is gonna be awkward. There was a TV across the bed, a dresser to the right, and a table next to the bed.

We each sat on the bed and turned on the TV and just zoned out. I didn't really like anything on the TV, so I let Eve take control of it. She seemed to know the channels well and flipped to the news. I didn't really listen, I just wanted to rest. It was going to be a five hour trip, so I had plenty of time.

Then a question popped into my head about Eve. "Eve, could you turn off the TV. I need to ask you something."

"Sure." (News reporter: "And in current news, a man marrying a pokemon? More details after this.") Then she turned it off. "What do you need?"

"Well, I want to know about the…" I whispered the next part. "Ears."

Her mood darkened. "Why?"

"Well, it's just a question."

She sighed. "Well I really don't know how I got them. The last thing I can remember was being raised by an old couple in Verdanturf town. I seemed to always have had these ears." She said as she removed her hat, and hers ears popped out. They looked so soft and fluffy. Soooo soft…. sorry spaced out there. Eve continued. "Although my adoptive parents didn't mind, most other people isolate me for it. That's why I got this hat. No one knows now, well except for my parents. And you. And that's about it."

"I know this is an odd question, but can I touch your ears?" Most awkward _question_ EVER.

"Sure?" She said, puzzled that I'd even ask that. To set the record straight, I was saved by an eevee, so I have always loved eevees. And since I got to know them, I have always loved their big long ears.

I reached over and touched them, and they were soooooooo plush. Just as I thought, they were soft and fluffy, but also silky. I got lost in the feeling when I noticed Eve shiver, so I stopped. "Sorry, sensitive." She said when she noticed I stopped. "Now my turn to ask a favor." She said after a second of reliving what she just felt.

"What?" I said after coming back from space. And if you don't get what that means then wow.

"People have always said that pokemon like to have the behind of their ears scratched, but have never seen it, and my pokemon don't seem to like it. So, can I scratch your ears?" That was weirder than my question, but I never have had my ears scratched before, so I might as well try.

"Okay." She reached behind my ears and started to scratch, and my leg started bobbing. I don't know what came over me, but I just had to do that. Stupid part dog genes.

She started laughing uncontrollably when she saw me shaking my leg. "Wow. I didn't think it'd work." She said in between laughs.

"Okay ha ha, now can we go to sleep." I asked, irritated and embarrassed.

"Okay." She said when her laughter finally died down. I took one more sip of my "smoothie" and then got under the sheets. "Hey, can I have a sip?" Eve asked. I passed the drink over, and she took a huge sip, then passed it back to me. It was almost empty now, so I just put it in the trash.

Eve got under the covers with me and snuggled up to me again. "Cold?" I asked.

"No."

"Then wh- nevermind." It didn't matter. I just wanted rest. I had fought a lot of trainers today, so I was more exhausted than usual. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up from the same dream from the beginning of journal later. I didn't wake Eve, so I decided to finish this journal. And I did feel Eve's ears again before I fell asleep. They're sooooooo- I'll stop there. That's it for this journal. Seeya next time. ~

I stayed up until 5 AM to finish typing this journal up. I still think I'm insane, but I might as well have fun with it.

{Well there ya go. My second chapter. Again, I'd like a suggestion for a better outfit for Eve, so please comment. Ta-ta for now…..lol.}


	3. Late Night Pain and Sadness

{Hey, TRL here. I'm sorry I haven't updated in A WHILE. School sucks balls. (If you're offended by me saying that, well too bad! I really F****ING ( Heh, bleeps are fun) hate school. It ruins my life constantly.) I will blow up school one day. :3 I'm kinda hyper right now. Oh, **RESIDENT EVIL 5 KICKS ASS**! Wow I got off subject. Anywho, just to say, I will never quit on this story until it's 100% done. And that kills me because I have so many good story ideas, and one of 'em I definitely can't because it ties with this story. Majorly. But that doesn't mean I hate this story. I still enjoy writing this. And I will get more done later, because Spring Break is almost here! :D And then SUMMER!!! The greatest time of year. I have plenty more to say, but I'll save that for next chapter. All © go to their respective owners. Oh, wait. JAI HO!!!)

Legend:

[ ] = The person whose reading the journal in the story's comments. {He doesn't say much, so I'm tempted to throw this key out.}

( ) = The person who's writing the journal in the story's comments.

{ } = The authors comments.

**{ } = Beta Comments (Made by Teraunce)**

~=The beginning/ end of a journal

[Ok, I know the insane thing is getting old by now, but it's official. So, since I live right down the block from the police station {That's actually true}, I asked them if they could watch to see if anyone, or anything, comes by. They agreed, and parked a car a couple houses away. I went back home and started doing stuff. I had nothing to do, so I just floated around YouTube until I heard the knock. I casually walked over, since it didn't matter if I caught him.

When I opened the door, I saw the rolled up paper, picked it up, then headed over to the police car. When I asked them what happened, they told me they hadn't seen a thing. They offered to watch next time, but I refused. It didn't matter. He'd find away around. So I'll just get to the story.]

~Well, I met someone new. She's a jerk.

I woke up, I'm sorry, WE woke up (Still not used to saying that.) right before they docked. When I woke up, Eve's arms were around me. I bopped her in her forehead {like the v8 commercials :D} to wake her up, then got up myself.

She groaned, rubbed her eyes a bit, then asked "Wha- what? What's happening?"

"Boat's docking. We need to get ready." I said as I got my jacket back on.

"Oh, ok." She said as she got up as well. She hadn't taken her clothes off thankfully, so all she had to do was brush her hair a bit because it got messy during sleep.

"Oh, and what happened before we fell asleep. That was only because of your ears. I carry none of that sort of affection towards you specifically."

"Right, whatever." She said with a smug look.

"I mean it. I love eevee (plural), not you."

"Whatever. Let's go." Her smile faded as she grabbed her backpack and left the room. I grabbed mine as well and followed her. We walked off the ship without so much as a glance back, then both stopped a few yards away from the ship.

"So, now what?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just gave me the cold shoulder. "Wow, Really? You're mad at me?" I asked. She just folded her arms and huffed a little. "Oh for Arceus's sake." {Yes, I'm pretty sure Arceus is pokemon god. And if he's not, well too bad.} **{He is the god of Pokemon}**"Fine, I'm sorry." Still, no answer. I sighed, and had a thought of what might make her feel better. It was a shot in the dark, but I didn't have much of a choice.

I came up behind her and hugged her. I layed my chin on her shoulder and whispered into her (human) ear "I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She turned around and hugged back. "Aww, thank you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't mad. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Now let's go." She said as she walked off. I was so close to strangling her to death right there, if it wasn't for her being my only way back to Sinnoh, and Saria, so I just kicked myself for actually hugging her.

I sighed and followed her. We passed by a sign that read "Sootopolis City: The naturally defended city" (Not that catchy.) We also passed by a pokecenter, pokemart (What is with you humans and the prefix "poke". Arceus, think of something of your own.) And we crossed a bridge, which led to a small island with a big building on it. In front of the building there was a sign that said "Gym" (Don't you mean "pokegym").

"This it?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Do we have to go now?"

"Well, if you don't wanna go yet, we can find a place to stay first."

"Please and thank you." (Even though I was raised in the wild, and was raised horribly- {oops, not supposed to tell you yet.} I still act like a gentleman....sometimes.)

"K." She said as she walked away, as if she knew exactly where she was going.

Two hours later we were still looking for an inn, and it was starting to get dark, so I asked "Uhh...where are you going?"

{( I don't know how to write that sound when you hum "I dunno" so I'm just gonna say *Hums "I don't know"*.)}**{try "hmmm..."}** *She hums "I don't know"* "hmmm...That's reassuring" I said.

She turned and looked at me with a small hint of "pissed" in her face. "Fine, you wanna lead? Cause I'm getting really frikken tired. (Coulda sworn she was gonna say f**k right there.)" She said with a slight hint of frustration in her voice.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Jeez. Carry on." I said.

"Thank you." She said, then turned around and continued on. We looked for another half an hour, then I couldn't take it anymore! (Did I mention I'm quite impatient?) "SCREW IT! I'm sleepin on that tree over there." I said as I pointed to a tree a few yards away. "Night."

"I'm tired too, but I'm tired of sleeping on the ground. Let's search for just a few more minutes."

"But, I already marked my territory." I said innocently, pulling up my pants and walking from the tree. {I was talking to Teraunce, one of my beta readers, and he had some questions about the pants thing. So, that big poofy thing on a lucario's legs are his pants. And under that is just black fur covering his legs.}**{It works, I guess, in a roundabout way.}**

"Uh, ew, and c'mon. We'll come back if we can't find a hotel."

"Noooo, other pokemon will take it while I'm gone." I whined. I was pissed earlier, but after emptying the tank I usually act like a 5-year old. I don't know why. My parents say it's some sort of hormone thing. A rare one.

"Fine. I'll go look for one while you stay here. I'll come and get you when I find one."

"Just follow the yellow piss road." I felt hilarious at the time.

"Ew. Fine, bye."

"Night." I said with a smile. As soon as she was gone I leapt into one of the bushes. Ok, to say, every man has needs. And I don't need to explain them, cause it's a bit obvious as to what I'm implying. And well, I'm no exception. I'm sorry for this slightly mature scene, but I need to tell all details in case something needs this exact event. And if I don't tell this then something's gonna happen where I'll need these info. That's what usually happens. I won't go into details, but let's just say since I'm part dog I don't have to use my hand to, uhh, "relieve stress". {Sorry again for this. If you're offended, well, that's too bad. I try to make my stories as realistic as possible. In any way I can.)

*I hadn't done that in a while* I thought to myself as I walked back out of the bushes, pulling may pants up (again). *I'm going to burn in hell for it, but I think it was kinda worth it. And if I'm gonna have to stay with Eve, these little "retreats" will have to be more often. Otherwise I'll do something I'll regret.* I felt much better and more awake after that, so I thought I'd go find Eve. It only took a matter of minutes to find her.

"Sup. Any luck?"

"Ye- you seem different."

"How?"

"You're acting differently. I mean, first you were frustrated, then childish, and now mellow?"

*Crap! Be cool* I thought talked. "I splashed some water in my face to wake me up and ate some berries." *Yeah, I'm a quick thinker in tight situations.*

"Whatever. I found a hotel and already checked us in."

"Really, that easily?" A said in a surprised way.

"Yeah. Just around the corner behind me. C'mon." 10 min. later, we're in our room getting settled. I walked to the corner and started pulling down my pants.

"NO MARKING TERRITORY!" Eve yelled at me.

"Awww." I pulled up my pants and went to my bed. (There are two beds this time. Woo! And both queen size.) I laid on my side and looked out the window. It was dark outside, so I didn't have much to look at. "Well, I'm bored." I said as I sat up. "What's there to do?"

"Nothing really. They have an indoor pool, but I'm too tired to go. You can go."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I'M FINE!"

"Ok. Jesus. Well, I'm going to sleep." Eve said as she dropped her backpack and got in her bed. She turned off the bedside lamp, and had already turned off the room light, so now the room was dark.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe let me get to sleep." She said, sounding irritated.

"Fine. I guess I'll go…do something outside."

"K, night." And at that, she fell asleep. I left and went outside to do... something. I looked at the moon, and realized something...

Tonight was my anniversary with Saria. As soon as I realized that, tears started to well up in me. Usually on this day I would go on a date with her and leave Vair in the care of one of my friends. It was better than my birthday. Tears were about to overflow, so I ducked in a bush somewhere. I'm _slightly_ self conscious, so I didn't want people to know that I was crying.

I sat in the bush and just sobbed. This night was different than the other times of the anniversary when I was alone, because usually I'd do something in remembrance of her, but tonight I had forgotten, which made me feel even worse. What kind of father forgets his whole family? I had always tried to be the best father I can to make up for my parents abuse. And I'd try to prevent divorce any way I can, cause I know how bad it can be having divorced parents.

I just sobbed until I eventually cried myself to sleep. It wasn't my most peaceful sleep, as I was having nightmares of my family hating me, but I just kept the thought that it wasn't real throughout it.

I awoke to something hitting me hard in the gut to see Eve's Umbreon tackling me. It was still dark, and it felt like I had only gotten an hour or two of sleep. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Said I.

"I hate you" The apparently female Umbreon said.

"The hell did I do?" I seem to not care of my language when I lose sleep.

"We used to be so close to Eve before _you_ came. She's have us out all the time, but now she only seems to care of you." She said angrily.

"We?"

"Crystal, come on out." She barked to a nearby tree. Eve's Eevee walked out slowly. She seems to be the shy on of the pair. But as soon as I saw her, my heart melted. I still love eevees.

"Aw, Crystal. Ain't that a pretty name." I said to her. (I flirted, yes, but who cares?) She seemed to blush and looked the other way.

"And my names Bridgett {Named after my own cat) thank you fo asking, dick." The once named Umbreon said.

"Well that was a bit uncalled for. She seemed to cling to me."

"But you can leave anytime. So please do." She said sternly

"Can't do. She's my only way to Sinnoh."

"So? What's so good about Sinnoh. It sucks, and everyone there sucks." That pissed me off so much. I was close to breaking her nose, but decided against it.

"Screw it. I'm going to sleep." I said as I laid back. My eyes were heavy.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she lunged at me to tackle. I expected this, and jumped out of the way in time.

"Fine, I won't leave, but I'll help. But only if you catch me." I said as I leapt off. If I was going to have to do work when I'm so tired, I might as well make it fun. I ran atop building to building, trying to trace an complicated path to follow. After a while, the buildings began to grow sparse. At some point, I was left with the last building and was facing a one story fall to the lake.

"Oh bollocks." {A word I got off of my new book. It's English) I could hear them coming, so I looked for a place to hide. Nothing. I turned toward them and accepted defeat. When they got on my building, Crystal stopped, but Bridgett kept charging on. She ran right up to me and rammed me over the edge. I lost my air and fell in the water.

We fell 5 feet under the water. She swam back up, and I flailed in the water to get to the surface. When I broke the surface, and flailed my arms and splashed around. "I CAN'T SWIM!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She was at the edge, shaking the water off her fur. She looked over and glared at me as I started to drown. I started to breath in water, and faded out (again!).

I woke up to I assume Bridgett beating on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Crystal actually jumping on my chest. I looked over to my side to see Bridgett, still glaring at me. "You're pathetic." She said. I was going to say something back, but there was a lot of water in my lungs. I was surprised to be alive. But I blacked out again from lack of oxygen. I heard Bridgett say "Alright, this isn't working. Let's just bring him to Eve." before I blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like I got another good half an hour of sleep, which is bad if I have water in my lungs. I was just having that family dream again until I felt something wiggle in my mouth. I shot open my eyes to see Eve, giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation…with her tongue too. I freaked out and pushed her off, then coughed up what seemed like a gallon of water. "What the hell *cough* *cough* were you doing!?" I yelled.

"Mouth to mouth." She said shyly.

"You don't use your tongue!" I said as I wiped her spit off my tongue. Sick! I coughed a bit more.

"Sorry." She said and turned around. I used my aura view to see her smiling. I opened my eyes, and looked around. We were back in the hotel, and I was in her bed.

"So, you never told me you couldn't swim."

"Who told you?"

"Bridgett. They also told me they told you their names."

"Speaking of them. They hate me."

"Why?"

"Apparently I took your attention from them."

"Oh." She said glumly. She picked her pokeballs up and threw out Bridgett and Crystal.

"Bridgett, is this true?" She asked. Apparently you can hear people from the pokeball.

I whispered into her (human (Arceus that'll get tiring to say)) ear "You can understand them? I mean, they're pokemon."

She looked at me, and pointed at her eevee ears that were under her hat, and gave me a "you're retarded" look.

"Right." I said, looking embarrassed.

"Go on." Eve said as she looked back to Bridgett.

"Well, me and Crystal are just appalled that you'd just cast us aside as soon as _he_ showed up." She made me sound like an evil bastard. "We miss the times when it was just us girls. We got along so well then, and now you hardly bring us out." She finished.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Dmin saved my life, and he said not to put him in a pokeball. I'm just honoring his wish." Eve replied. I felt left out, so I laid back and rested my eyes. I used my aura view to keep constant watch.

"Well, what if we don't want to have to be in pokeballs? You get to sleep in nice beds, why not us?" She looked to Crystal, who nodded in encouragement.

"Ok. That's fine. Just please don't hit Dmin."

"What? So he can hit us?"

"Has he hit you?"

"No. But he has the option. You love more than us than him, don't you?"

"No. I love you all, it's just…" Eve said, probably feeling cornered.

"It's just what? He's stronger and can serve you better?"

"No. You're just as strong as him." This was starting to feel awkward.

"Then let me hit him. Hard. Until he cries, like the baby he is." Arceus, harsh.

"Why do you think he's a baby?"

"I saw him sobbing in a bush outside. He's just a crybaby."

"You know what?!" I said as I sat up, furious. "You don't know what it's F*CKING like-"

"Dmin, shush. Calm down." She said as she started to rub my ears. My weaknesses: Water, Saria, and the ears. The Arceus damn ears. My whole body went limp when she rubbed my ears. "I'm sorry. I love you both. More than Dmin, because you've been with me more. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" She said. I tried to say "hey" but the ears won't let me.

"One let us stay out of our pokeballs."

"Kay."

"Two, let me hit him. Like I said earlier, till he cries."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you really love us more, then let me hit him." {I know that isn't a big thing, I mean hitting is such a small bit, but I can't say kill him.} I still couldn't talk to protest. In fact, I think she was rubbing more because she was nervous.

"Fine. Just let me talk to him first."

"Don't I get a say in this." I finally fought through the pleasure.

"No." Bridgett said. I was beginning to hate her. Eve pulled me by the ear to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Ok, I'm sorry I just spoke for you in the wrong words, but just please do this. I don't want to lose these pokemon. They mean the world to me. And I don't want to lose the best friends I've had since I was thirteen." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Fine. But what do I get?" I asked.

"You get to come along with me to Sinnoh. I know how much it means to you. And by the way, you need to tell me that bush crying business was." I was reminded of how much I hated her yesterday. The whole poison thing.

"Whatever. And I'll explain later."

"K. You ready, because Bridgett hits pretty hard."

"It can't be worse than what I'm going through now." I said as I opened the door and walked through. As soon as I did, Bridgett came from the ceiling and head butt my skull, which made me bite my tongue.

"OW, F*CK" I yelled as I fell in the fetal position on the floor, holding my head. My mouth was filling with blood from the bite on my tongue.

"K, I'm done." I heard Bridgett say smugly. Bitch.

Eve helped me back up and walked me to my bed. I swallowed the blood in my mouth and tried to relax. I got under my blanket and tried to sleep. Eve whispered to my ear "I'm sorry. This will only happen one time. Everything will go back to normal tomorrow." She said then turned off the lights and got into her bed. I was still in pain, which made it hard to sleep.

After a few minutes, I assume Bridgett yanked my blanket off me to use as her own, and joined Eve in her bed. It was quite cold in the hotel, especially since I'm fire, so I started to shiver. It was bitter cold, and I felt something lay down next to me. I used my aura view to see, and surprisingly it was Crystal. I heard her gently whisper so I could only hear "I'm sorry for what my sister did. She was a bit cranky and jealous. She'll be better tomorrow. And I don't hate you.". It was in an angelic voice, one which would soothe ravaging seas. But the whole her being an eevee thing might be making me exaggerate.

I scooted a bit closer to her and felt her warmth. It was nice, and it helped me get to sleep that night. I finished the journal next morning, but I'll leave that to the next journal. ~

[No response. I just went back to the computer.]

{Woo! I finally did it! I hope I can be faster on the next chapter, and apologize for the months of waiting for this. And be on the look out for my up and coming other story "Left 4 Friends". Should be here _soon._}

**{I am honored to be the beta-reader for this story. This one took long enough to get to my Inbox to read, but, I can't complain. It was fun poking Red for an explanation as to Dmin's lucario-fur pants. He says they were detached at birth. I said it worked. Well, Till Next Time, this is Teraunce, signing off.}**


	4. Learning all over again

(Wow, this chapter was much faster than the last one. Last one took like four months. And if you're wondering, I published chapter three (this is chapter four) as a chapter replacement, so it did not give an alert. Sorry. Just go read that now if you want to get any of this…………done? K. Anyway, after this chapter there will be the introduction of the new OC! No information will be given now, but he is the OC of my editor, Teraunce. And did anyone read "Left 4 Friends"? It's my new story and I'm quite proud of it. But like I said, it won't take my attention from this. My plan is to right a chapter of that, then this, then that, and so on. Lastly, all © go to their respective owners (i.e. mostly Nintendo. Some to Lost-Mutt on Deviant Art. He drew "Team Magma Lucario", which gave me the idea of red lucario).)

Legend:

[ ] = The person whose reading the journal in the story's comments. {He doesn't say much, so I'm tempted to throw this key out.}

( ) = The person who's writing the journal in the story's comments.

{ } = The authors comments.

**_{ } = Teraunce's Comments_**

~=The beginning/ end of a journal

[Well, I'm quite bored. My Wii's broken, cable is crap, and my computer is being stupid (AGAIN). It's just a piss off to see how crappy life can get sometimes. But I think Dmin takes the cake on crappy life. Speaking of which, here's the next chapter.]

~ God I hate Bridgett. She seems to get pissed at me every time I smile and/or get near Eve. Crystal on the other hand is delightful. She hardly ever talks (and when she does, it's just a mumble) and is really nice. She smiles a lot and is so caring, it's almost saintly. Anyway, I had to learn to swim…again.

It was still freezing when I woke up, and it was a wonder how I got to sleep. Eve shook me awake, and put a finger to her lips when I looked at her. That reminded me of all the times Saria would wake me up to go to the spring early in the morning, and Vair was still a baby and sleeping. That memory almost made me hug Eve. Almost.

Anyway, she pointed to Bridgett and Crystal to show me that they were still asleep. Then she gestured for me to follow her, so I got up slowly (as not to wake Crystal. She's nice…) and followed her out to the hallway.

"Ok, for starters, I'm sorry Bridgett hit you. I didn't mean for it to go that way, but I had no choice." She said once she closed the door behind her.

"It's ok. I can understand how you felt at the thought of losing your friends." I said, rubbing the new bruise on my head.

"Thank you for understanding. Second, please explain the whole swimming business."

I blushed from embarrassment on that one. I mean, everyone who has fully developed motor skills can swim. "Uhh, yeaaah. It's a long story."

"Ok. We have lots of time. Bridgett and Crystal sleep forever."

"*Sigh* Fine. Well, as you know, I was captured for five years. And they didn't have a pool, so I couldn't keep in shape. That made me gain a few pounds, and it made me forget the feeling of water, thus forgetting how hard I had to kick and stuff like that. When I had free missions-" (Oh wait, let me explain what those where real quick.)

I forgot to mention what those where about. Team Magma (I get chills down my spine when I mention them) would send me on missions to catch some Pokemon for them. It would be hard for me, because I'd feel horrible each time. But if I didn't, I would get shocked. But if I saw the target, and they had a family, and I couldn't force myself to do it. So I would tell Team Magma that the target was found dead, and they would believe it. Anyway, back to the explanation.

"When I had free missions, I would pass by lakes. I almost went in when I went by one for the first time, but then remembered that I was wearing a shock bracelet. I'm not completely positive, but I thought that if I were to go in the water I would be shocked with all the electricity in the bracelet. When I was free from that wretched hell hole, I had completely forgotten everything about swimming. When I tried to swim, I failed. And I didn't try again because if I drowned, no one would be around to help." I finished. (The explanation of the missions was not included in the actual conversation.)

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It wasn't that useful of a skill anyway."

"Actually…"

"What?"

"Um, I'm sorry to say this, but the next gym is a water gym." {That's actually true. Sootopolis's gym is water type. That was a total coincidence.**_ Indeed_**}

"WHAT!?" I was screwed.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you could handle it."

"I'm effing fire AND steel. How did you think I could handle water?"

"…Cause you're awesome." She blushed at that. Did she just flirt with me?

"Whatever. Can't you get Bridgett and Crystal to do it?"

"Yeah. But it's still important that you learn to swim."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you're going to need it. What if Bridgett and Crystal fail? Then we'll need you."

"She's right." I jumped when I heard Bridgett's voice. She walked through the door. "As much as I hate you, I want to go to Sinnoh as much as you do. And frankly, I don't think I can win. I've heard that this gym leader is tough."

"Bridgett, when did you wake up?" Eve asked, completely ignoring me.

"I woke up in time to hear Dmin's story. Crystal's still asleep." Bridgett replied.

"Well, too bad. I'm not going to learn to swim. I'm gonna go eat." I said as I started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't." I barely heard Bridgett say as she ran up to me and bit my tail. I yipped {or whatever sound a dog makes when it's tail is bit **_They Yip_**} in pain, got on all fours, and tried to shake her off.

"SWIM OR I'LL BITE DOWN HARDER!" She said through her teeth, still on my tail.

"STOP IT!" Eve yelled. Bridgett immediately let go, and we both looked at her, kinda scared. I was surprised Eve could yell like that, and even more surprised Bridgett was scared. "You two have got to stop this! I'm tired of this and worried one of you will get hurt!" She said. I coulda sworn she was my mom, because of her tone.

"Kay, fine." Bridgett said.

"Apologize." Eve said.

*Mutter* I couldn't understand Bridgett.

"Now." Eve ordered.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Bridgett said in a quiet voice.

"Good enough. Now go wake your sister." Eve sa- SISTER!? **_{Eve's A Sister? _**Heh, no. I meant between Crystal and Bridgett.**_} _**Bridgett wedged through the door (it was slightly ajar) then closed it behind her.

"Sorry I acted like a parent. Those two bicker a lot with each other, so I had to get used to be the peace maker." Eve said.

"They're sisters!" I said.

"Yeah. Sorry, guess I forgot to tell you."

"Well, that's weird. Crystal is so nice, and yet Bridgett is a bit-"

"HEY!" I heard Bridgett yell from the other room.

"It's that whole personality kinda thing. Not exactly fraternal twins, but they are personality-wise."

"Whatever. Now what?"

"Well, if we're going swimming, then I have to change. Stay here." She said as she entered the hotel room and closed the door.

"Fine." Not. Soon as she closed the door I left. I was starving, and I forgot my food in my pack. And I was not going in there while Eve was.... and whatever Bridgett and Crystal were doing that takes long enough time to let Eve and me talk.

I found some pinap berries outside, which weren't in my taste, but it was fine for now. Now that I think of it, I haven't had a real meal in aw while. (i.e. meat.) My favorite would be Staravia meat. Mmm........ anyway. I ate all the berries I could find, but now that I had the craving of meat, it was hard to satisfy. And I've seen people who go long periods with no carnivorous acts, me being one of them. They start to go into instinct mode, and kill the first meat they see. Well, if Bridgett was there, maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"DMIN!" I heard Eve yelled from a distance with Bridgett and Crystal following, waving to me. Well, not that big of a distance. This city is pretty small. Anyway, Eve was in a bikini. An-..... hmmm, not sure if I should say. I'll jut say she was quite fit...... yeah. _Nothing to say about the chest_....ah screw it they were huge. Well, more sizable then Saria's. Humans wouldn't think they're huge, but in the Pokemon world, they don't grow as big, except for Miltanks. (Any complaints, please hold your tongue. I can't help it. I'm in desperate need of...yeah, and I'm a guy. Anywho...**_{anyway?}_**) Sorry Saria if you're reading this. And Eve still had a hat on.

I waved back and waited for them to catch up. I was too lazy to walk to them. They had all their beach gear (Where the hell do trainers store everything!? They can like fit a boat into their bags.) including some towels, umbrella (which I won't need), and some tiny fold out chairs.

"Why'd you leave. I told you not to." She said when she got to me.

"I was hungry."

"Well why didn't you wait for us?" Bridgett said, sounding mad.

"Let's just go. There's a small beach that way." Eve said, pointing to my left. I looked over, and there was a beach. And it was crowded, probably because it's pretty hot today, which I forgot to mention. Heat doesn't bother me much anymore. "C'mon" Eve said as she led the way. Was not looking forward to that.

The beach was actually huge, just from our last view it looked small. Too bad it was packed with people. We barely found enough room to set our stuff. And other Pokemon kept bumping into us. I was this close to ripping their little heads off.

Eve laid out the towels and set up the umbrella. Bridgett and Crystal ran off to the water, each smiling and nipping at the other's heels playfully. That was the first time I saw Bridgett smile. Ahh, being young and having great friends. I miss those times.

"Dmin." Eve said. But I was lost in the past.

"Dmin!" Eve said louder.

"Oh, what?" I said.

"I said, do you want to sunbathe for a bit before we swim?"

"Oh, sure."

"Are you even gonna swim?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. You need a chair?"

"Nah. I can lay on the sand." I said as I took my jacket and leg wraps. When I did that I rubbed my legs to get the circulation going again. I laid down and put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. Eve put a towel down and laid under the umbrella. I just continued my walk down memory lane (Which I won't tell until later. Too lazy now.)

"So, I forgot to ask, but how old are you?"

"Eh? That depends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's Pokemon years and human years." {I don't know if there really are Pokemon years. The thought was made by me, and I just made it for multiple reasons. It's so he can be young in human years, but old in Pokemon years. He needs to be old so he could be young in human years and still have children. I've thought this through carefully.**_ Makes sense._**}

"What's the difference?" She asked.

"Pokemon is twice the number of human years." {Made up, so don't nitpick here.**_ I won't._**}

"So how old are you in human years?"

"Seventeen." I'm old.

"Seventeen! And you have a child at that age?"

"Well, I haven't been with my family in eight years. That's nine which is eighteen. But that's when I left, but Vair was four years old in pokeyears (I'm calling it that from now on. I'm allowed to use the prefix of poke because I am a Pokemon.) which is two in human years, so I was 14 when he was born. And nine months of Saria's pregnancy would mean thirteen. So six and a half in human years. {That was harder than you think to figure out.}

"You were six when you had sex?" This is getting to be an awkward subject.

"Thirteen in pokeyears, and yes. There was no real law of pregnancy. When you evolve you're big enough for it."

"Didn't your parents do something about it, like ground you or something?"

I was just silent after that.

"Hello?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was a touchy subject."

I just turned the other way and laid on my side. I heard Bridgett and Crystal run up to Eve.

"Eve c'mon! The water is really warm." They said. Bridgett shook the water off herself and got me wet.

"Dmin, are you coming?" Eve said.

"Fine, I guess." I got up and brushed the sand off myself.

"Good. Now hurry up!" Eve said as she started racing to the water, which I forgot was a long distance away. Bridgett and Crystal sped after her. I could've easily just stayed here, but when I was going through memories, I remembered how hard Eve hit. Ow.

I sprinted to them, easily catching up. Humans are weak, and Bridgett and Crystal are small. The water approached fast, and I stopped as soon as I reached the edge. Eve caught up and pushed me down to the water.

"Oi!" I said.

"Remember? You're here to swim."

I sighed. "So how do we do this..." I'm not going to detail because it was extremely dull, but we spent hours trying to teach me to swim. I failed every time, but not to the point of drowning. Good. I didn't want to be tounged by Eve again.

"Ugh. Screw it. Let's just go back to the hotel." Eve said in a tired voice. The sun was close to setting, and we were all tired and sick from the salt water. The beach now had a lot less people, but there were some here and there.

"Seconded." Bridgett said, probably with Crystal's usual support. She still doesn't say much.

"Good. Salt water isn't good for my fur." I said. Eve started walking back to the stuff. Bridgett and Crystal shook themselves out and followed.

I started to follow when it happened. The starvation caused my instincts to take complete control. My stomach started to hurt and I fell on my hands and knees. I knew this feeling well, and always hated it. But for the moment, I feared it. It might cause a scene of gore.

"Dmin?" I heard Eve call back. I couldn't do anything, but I could prevent my instincts from killing her for now.

"Hey idiot! Hurry up!" Bridgett said. That's when I lost control, mainly because instincts are fueled by testosterone, and anger contributes to that. I was about to pounce her when I heard a splash behind me. I looked and saw a carvanha, trying to jump and bite a metapod off a overhanging tree branch. Perfect, my kill was set. I let go and my instincts did the rest. I couldn't tell what I was doing then, but I did something to get to it through the water and bit hard into it's rough skin.

I walked back from the water and sat down, ripping my kill apart with my teeth. I felt so embarrassed by how I was acting, but I couldn't do anything.

"Dmin, what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Eating" I said in a muffled voice. Apparently she understood me.

"No shit. You know what you just did?" She was using pretty bad language despite her delicate look.

"Uh, I don't know. I just got a carvanha." She walked back up to me.

"You just swam!" She said with a smile.

"I did?" I replayed what I just did in my head, and realized, swam to get to the carvanha. "I did!"

"I knew you could do it!" She said with excitement. This reminded me f how Rose was when I learned how to use fire. I miss Rose.

"Now let's go back to the hotel and wash up. I'm tired of all this sand. And you need to wash off that blood." I smiled at that last one, proud of my kill, and showed off my crimson teeth.

*Back at hotel.*

Eve stepped out of the shower, thankfully wearing a towel. Bridgett and Crystal had already cleaned themselves by licking themselves. I don't get that part of quadrupeds.

"You know how to use a shower, right?" She asked.

"A what?"

She giggled at that. "A shower is something humans use to wash themselves off." She pointed to the thing in the bathroom that looked like a rectangular bucket molded into the wall with a silver thing coming out of the wall above it. She walked in the bathroom and gestured for me to come in too.

"See, this sprays and, and then drains it at the bottom." She said, pointing to the silver thing sticking out of the wall, then a little silver circle with holes in it at the bottom of this "shower".

"And this thing controls the temperature of water that comes out." Pointing to some sort of silver handle. "Up makes water come out, left is hot, right is cold. And that's it. Be sure to wash off as much blood as you can." She said as she left and closed the door.

I assumed this was like a bath, so I took off my pants and turned on the water. It made and loud, continuous, noise, which scared the crap out of me. I don't like loud noises. But I got over it and just got under the spray of water. There was a plastic curtain thing, so I moved that so if Eve were to come in she wouldn't see me. Heh, I'm so smart.

I just sat under the spray, letting all the blood and sand wash off. The hot water felt pretty good, and the steam cleared my head. I just sorta drifted off to another place I can't really describe. It was happy but empty, and it gave a strange feeling.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door, then heard Eve say "There's a white bar next to you. Use that to clean yourself off."

I looked over to see the white bar she spoke of. I picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled so strange, like nothing I've ever smelled before. But apparently it made you clean, so I rubbed the bar all over myself. It felt weird, because after I washed the stuff off, the fur had a squeaky kind of feel to it.

After I got it all cleaned, I grabbed my pants and washed the blood off that too. After that, I pushed the silver handle down and made the water stop. I saw a towel and thought "Hey, if humans use it to dry off, I guess it works." I grabbed one and use it to wash off as much water as I could. It didn't work that well, stupid towel.

"Idiot." I said to myself. I conjured a fire and just heat dried myself off. After ten minutes I was completely dry, and somewhat fluffy. I opened the door and saw Eve standing in front of the door, fully dressed, kinda glaring at me. (I don't know the word. It's like when a girlfriend looks at you, expecting something.)

"You got in trouble." She said. She told me that the police came by, looking for a red lucario. They said that I was being charged on the account of disturbing the peace when I killed a carvanha on the beach. Eve told them that I couldn't control myself, and that she'd keep me in a pokeball more often. After that the police left.

"Oh. Crap. Well, what do we do?" I said.

"Well, as long as you don't have another out burst like that, I think we'll be fine. What was with that anyway?"

"Well, hadn't eaten a real meal in a while. Berries don't really curb the need for meat."

"One: Why didn't you tell me? Two: Why did you go insane and kill a carvanha?"

"I forgot to, and I didn't mean it. Instincts took over."

"Fine, that excuse'll work for now. But don't do it again." I felt like I was being scolded by my dad.

"Kay. Now I'm tired, so night." I started walking over to my bed.

"You're sleeping in my bed. I saw that you didn't get a blanket, and I don't want that to happen again."

"That was Bri- AH!" Bridgett bit my foot before I could finish. I forgot about them.

"What?" Eve said.

"Nothing. And fine, as long as none of that cuddling crap happens." She looked slightly disappointed at that for a second.

"Fine." She said as she got up and turned off the overhead light. The lamp was still on. I got on the bed and under the covers, fearing another night of being cold. Eve joined me, followed by Bridgett and Crystal. Bridgett laid down of Eve's side, while Crystal slept between me and Eve.

Eve reached over and turned off the light and I closed my eyes. The silence was irritating, which made me realize a memory: When I was young, my parents used a fan to drown noise of the outside. I got so used to it, it was hard to sleep without it, which made the five years in Team Magma's base hard. But one I was free, the wind substituted the fan. But now it was silent, which made me feel uncomfortable. Also it was cold. I scooted real close to Eve, trying to get heat from her. She took it as a sign and put her arms around me. Dammit. Well, at least it was warm. I fell asleep shortly after.~

[ I stored the latest journal along with the others in my backpack. That was the one place my parents never look. I wouldn't show them to my friends, they would make fun of me. Screw that.]

**_{well, this was a fun chapter to review. A few spelling mistakes and a couple points needed clarification, but, overall this is a finished chapter. Keep up the good work Red. Teraunce Out.}_**


End file.
